The estimated 50,000-100,000 genes scattered along the human chromosomes offer tremendous promise for the understanding, diagnosis, and treatment of human diseases. In addition, probes capable of specifically hybridizing to loci distributed throughout the human genome find applications in the construction of high resolution chromosome maps and in the identification of individuals.
Currently, two different approaches are being pursued for identifying and characterizing the genes distributed along the human genome. In one approach, large fragments of genomic DNA are isolated, cloned, and sequenced. Potential open reading frames in these genomic sequences are identified using bio-informatics software. However, this approach entails sequencing large stretches of human DNA which do not encode proteins in order to find the protein encoding sequences scattered throughout the genome. In addition to requiring extensive sequencing, the bio-informatics software may mischaracterize the genomic sequences obtained, i.e., labeling non-coding DNA as coding DNA and vice versa.
An alternative approach takes a more direct route to identifying and characterizing human genes. In this approach, complementary DNAs (cDNAs) are synthesized from isolated messenger RNAs (mRNAs) which encode human proteins. Using this approach, sequencing is only performed on DNA which is derived from protein coding fragments of the genome. In the past, these cDNAs, ofter short EST sequences were obtained from oligo-dT primed cDNA libraries. Accordingly, they mainly corresponded to the 3′ untranslated region of the mRNA. In part, the prevalence of EST sequences derived from the 3′ end of the mRNA is a result of the fact that typical techniques for obtaining cDNAs, are not well suited for isolating cDNA sequences derived from the 5′ ends of mRNAs (Adams et al., Nature 377:3-174, 1996, Hillier et al., Genome Res. 6:807-828, 1996). In addition, in those reported instances where longer cDNA sequences have been obtained, the reported sequences typically correspond to coding sequences and do not include the full 5′ untranslated region (5′UTR) of the mRNA from which the cDNA is derived. Indeed, 5′UTRs have been shown to affect either the stability or translation of mRNAs. Thus, regulation of gene expression may be achieved through the use of alternative 5′UTRs as shown, for instance, for the translation of the tissue inhibitor of metalloprotease mRNA in mitogenically activated cells (Waterhouse et al., J Biol Chem. 265:5585-9, 1990). Furthermore, modification of 5′UTR through mutation, insertion or translocation events may even be implied in pathogenesis. For instance, the fragile X syndrome, the most common cause of inherited mental retardation, is partly due to an insertion of multiple CGG trinucleotides in the 5′UTR of the fragile X mRNA resulting in the inhibition of protein synthesis via ribosome stalling (Feng et al., Science 268:73-4, 1995). An aberrant mutation in regions of the 5′UTR known to inhibit translation of the proto-oncogene c-myc was shown to result in upregulation of c-myc protein levels in cells derived from patients with multiple myelomas (Willis et al., Curr Top Microbiol Immunol 224:269-76, 1997). In addition, the use of oligo-dT primed cDNA libraries does not allow the isolation of complete 5′UTRs since such incomplete sequences obtained by this process may not include the first exon of the mRNA, particularly in situations where the first exon is short. Furthermore, they may not include some exons, often short ones, which are located upstream of splicing sites. Thus, there is a need to obtain sequences derived from the 5′ ends of mRNAs.
Moreover, despite the great amount of EST data that large-scale sequencing projects have yielded (Adams et al., Nature 377:174, 1996, Hillier et al., Genome Res. 6:807-828, 1996), information concerning the biological function of the mRNAs corresponding to such obtained cDNAs has revealed to be limited. Indeed, whereas the knowledge of the complete coding sequence is absolutely necessary to investigate the biological function of mRNAs, ESTs yield only partial coding sequences. So far, large-scale full-length cDNA cloning has been achieved only with limited success because of the poor efficiency of methods for constructing full-length cDNA libraries. Indeed, such methods require either a large amount of mRNA (Ederly et al., 1995), thus resulting in non representative full-length libraries when small amounts of tissue are available or require PCR amplification (Maruyama et al., 1994; CLONTECHniques, 1996) to obtain a reasonable number of clones, thus yielding strongly biased cDNA libraries where rare and long cDNAs are lost. Thus, there is a need to obtain full-length cDNAs, i.e. cDNAs containing the full coding sequence of their corresponding mRNAs. The present application presents a number of cDNAs, called GENSET polynucleotides, isolated from full-length cDNA libraries obtained from the methods described in PCT publication WO 00/37491.
While many sequences derived from human chromosomes have practical applications, approaches based on the identification and characterization of those chromosomal sequences which encode a protein product are particularly relevant to diagnostic and therapeutic uses. Of the 50,000-100,000 protein coding genes, those genes encoding proteins which are secreted from the cell in which they are synthesized, as well as the secreted proteins themselves, are particularly valuable as potential therapeutic agents. Such proteins are often involved in cell to cell communication and may be responsible for producing a clinically relevant response in their target cells. In fact, several secretory proteins, including tissue plasminogen activator, G-CSF, GM-CSF, erythropoietin, human growth hormone, insulin, interferon-α, interferon-β, interferon-γ, and interleukin-2, are currently in clinical use. These proteins are used to treat a wide range of conditions, including acute myocardial infarction, acute ischemic stroke, anemia, diabetes, growth hormone deficiency, hepatitis, kidney carcinoma, chemotherapy induced neutropenia and multiple sclerosis. For these reasons, cDNAs encoding secreted proteins or fragments thereof represent a particularly valuable source of therapeutic agents. Thus, there is a need for the identification and characterization of secreted proteins and the nucleic acids encoding them.
In addition to being therapeutically useful themselves, secretory proteins include short peptides, called signal peptides, at their amino termini which direct their secretion. These signal peptides are encoded by the signal sequences located at the 5′ ends of the coding sequences of genes encoding secreted proteins. Because these signal peptides will direct the extracellular secretion of any protein to which they are operably linked, the signal sequences may be exploited to direct the efficient secretion of any protein by operably linking the signal sequences to a gene encoding the protein for which secretion is desired. In addition, fragments of the signal peptides called membrane-translocating sequences, may also be used to direct the intracellular import of a peptide or protein of interest. This may prove beneficial in gene therapy strategies in which it is desired to deliver a particular gene product to cells other than the cells in which it is produced. Signal sequences encoding signal peptides also find application in simplifying protein purification techniques. In such applications, the extracellular secretion of the desired protein greatly facilitates purification by reducing the number of undesired proteins from which the desired protein must be selected. Thus, there exists a need to identify and characterize the 5′ fragments of the genes for secretory proteins which encode signal peptides.
Sequences coding for human proteins may also find application as therapeutics or diagnostics. In particular, such sequences may be used to determine whether an individual is likely to express a detectable phenotype, such as a disease, as a consequence of a mutation in the coding sequence for a protein. In instances where the individual is at risk of suffering from a disease or other undesirable phenotype as a result of a mutation in such a coding sequence, the undesirable phenotype may be corrected by introducing a normal coding sequence using gene therapy. Alternatively, if the undesirable phenotype results from overexpression of the protein encoded by the coding sequence, expression of the protein may be reduced using antisense or triple helix based strategies.
The GENSET human polypeptides encoded by the coding sequences may also be used as therapeutics by administering them directly to an individual having a condition, such as a disease, resulting from a mutation in the sequence encoding the polypeptide. In such an instance, the condition can be cured or ameliorated by administering the polypeptide to the individual.
In addition, the human polypeptides or fragments thereof may be used to generate antibodies useful in determining the tissue type or species of origin of a biological sample. The antibodies may also be used to determine the subcellular localization of the human polypeptides or the cellular localization of polypeptides which have been fused to the human polypeptides. In addition, the antibodies may also be used in immunoaffinity chromatography techniques to isolate, purify, or enrich the human polypeptide or a target polypeptide which has been fused to the human polypeptide.
Public information on the number of human genes for which the promoters and upstream regulatory regions have been identified and characterized is quite limited. In part, this may be due to the difficulty of isolating such regulatory sequences. Upstream regulatory sequences such as transcription factor binding sites are typically too short to be utilized as probes for isolating promoters from human genomic libraries. Recently, some approaches have been developed to isolate human promoters. One of them consists of making a CpG island library (Cross et al., Nature Genetics 6: 236-244, 1994). The second consists of isolating human genomic DNA sequences containing Spel binding sites by the use of SpeI binding protein. (Mortlock et al., Genome Res. 6:327-335, 1996). Both of these approaches have their limits due to a lack of specificity and of comprehensiveness. Thus, there exists a need to identify and systematically characterize the 5′ fragments of the genes.
cDNAs including the 5′ ends of their corresponding mRNA may be used to efficiently identify and isolate 5′UTRs and upstream regulatory regions which control the location, developmental stage, rate, and quantity of protein synthesis, as well as the stability of the mRNA (Theil et al., BioFactors 4:87-93, (1993). Once identified and characterized, these regulatory regions may be utilized in gene therapy or protein purification schemes to obtain the desired amount and locations of protein synthesis or to inhibit, reduce, or prevent the synthesis of undesirable gene products.
In addition, cDNAs containing the 5′ ends of protein genes may include sequences useful as robes for chromosome mapping and the identification of individuals. Thus, there is a need to identify and characterize the sequences upstream of the 5′ coding sequences of genes encoding proteins.